The Thin White Line
The Thin White Line is a mission in South Park: The Fractured But Whole. Summary Sometimes, to fight for justice, you would have to fight justice, to stop crime, you need to stop for criminals, to serve the god, you must first sever a god, to unite, you are obliged to untie. This night, get ready for a collection of conspiracies, corruptions, bigotries, mysteries, pedophiles, aides, and an ancient god! Walkthrough and Story Sneak out of the House Mysterion will climb up to your window, and ask you to get dressed and meet him out front, before commenting your room is cool. So change into your costumes and get going! Unlike previous nights, the entrance door is not blocked in any way this time, and the house is sabotoged, seemingly after a crazy party. Regardless, simply open the door to leave the house. Get to the Police Station Complaining the difficulty to remain mysterious standing in front of your house, Mysterion will then lead you to the police station, explaining his content that the New Kid, with a real superpower, is also on the team, while expressing resentments of his powers. On the way, you are able to see all kinds of messed up stuff in South Park, including The New Kid's parents getting high and drunk (if The New Kid is created in any skin color except black). Eventually, you will reach the Police station, when Mysterion just about to give exact orders to have the New Kid and Toolshed to settle a diversion, Coon and Friends appear and decide to get into the station. After a little quarrel, it is finally decided that Coon and Friends will cause a diversion upstairs, while the Freedom Pals "sneak in" from the front door. After the Coon and Friends have made their way up the police station via the fire escape, proceed to the window where Mysterion is seen peering through. It is then revealed that some of the police officers are sniffing cocaine, getting high, and trying to call some "extra entertainment". A loud crash is then heard, causing the police officers to head upstairs while taking the cocaine along the way. The coast will then be clear, you can head in the police station via the main door. Upon entering the lobby, an officer will be seen manning the guard post, he will be surprised by the presence of Tupperware, thinking that he has held The New Kid hostage; this causes the officer to fire his gun, accidentally getting himself shot and opening the door to the ground floor offices as he drops down dead on the door switch. Make your way through the ground floor, you will notice that there are still some police officers present, albeit being in a high state. To get to the inner parts of the police station, you would have deal with them first. Battle: First Floor Police Officers This fight is not difficult, to make it even easier, light the SWAT explosives to damage two cops before enter the battle. The enemies are all snipers, dealing ranged damages, when one of the cops fall, reinforcements will appear in the form of two assassin cops. Having defeated all the enemies, walk to the door on the right, Sargent Yates will be there, giving a speech to try stopping you all to resume your crusade. However, his attempt failed as another cop appear and fires his gun at Tupperware; fortunately the shot misses. Having no other choices, the two will go upstairs and sound the alarm. Prison Break The alarm appears with two offensive turrets that kills on sight, to disable the first, use Time Fart Pause to safely flip the switch. As for the second one, use the air shaft beside the switch to go up, then use Haywire ability to cut the power. With two turrets disabled, you can now reach the second floor, where the holding cells are. While in the air shaft, loot the tool chest at the bottom to obtain the Monk Dots '''costume item. The holding cells are filled with black people, including Mr. Daniels and Mr. Black, the two "criminals" you've previously arrested (if you were to create The New Kid as a black person, The New Kid's parents will also be seen inside the holding cells). And they are obviously, framed. You would have to free them all. However, this is not an easy task, once the cell button is pushed, two police officers will appear from the left, while another two will appear from the right, forcing you into combat. '''Battle: Holding Cells Police Officers On the left would be a Bruiser and a Sniper, while on the right is a Bruiser and an Assassin, you and your friends would be in the middle. It would be a good idea to charm a Bruiser into protecting your side, their batons are also powerful attacks, defend your team from tasers and pepper sprays, they can do a lot of damage. Using Timefart Summon to create an extra of The New Kid is also a good way to reduce the damage you take. You will be rewarded with the Hyper Glass artifact upon victory. After the battle, Sargent Yates would be there again to try stopping you, but of course, after what can be seen, the termination will never come to fruition, he then proceeds to head upstairs. Loot the cop lying on the ground to obtain the Holding Cells Access Card, then proceed to press the cell button to release all the innocent black prisoners, including Mr. and Mrs. Black. As parents of Tupperware, the spouse will scold their child for playing too rough, and when Tupperware try to defend himself from the accusations, a threat of severe corporal punishment quickly drive him into submission, but he is allowed to keep going anyway. Before leaving the Holding Cells area, head to the interrogation room to the right and loot everything available in there. Once done, proceed to the left to exit the area. Having got out of the holding cells, you can open the door by the left to access the stairs, but before heading there... The air shaft on the right leads you to the evidence room, plenty of loots can be found, including the artifact Song of the Drunk Knight. on the path to the left lies the drunk tanks, the cell on the right is accessible with appropriate use of Timefart Pause. Once time has been frozen, loot the bag inside it to obtain the Infectious Encryptor artifact. Scrambles! Keep going, but this time, the stairs are guarded by turrets that does not have switches. To avoid troubles, use Timefart Pause to drag the propane tank to the crack on the left, then light it up with Snap N Pops and throw a fart on it to blow it up; an entrance will be revealed. Upon entering, first head right to an opening where a rat is seen standing next to. You will end up in the left cell of the earlier area; loot the bag inside the cell to obtain the Prison Tat costume item. Leave the cell, then scan the fan in the void. Use Fartkour to make your way to the top, then use Haywire to damage the circuits, disabling the turrets at once. Now you can go to the third floor! Open the door, and you will see a police guard looking at people in their bathrooms. He kills on sight, so you need to take him out first. Use Sandblaster on the left pipeline to move the monitor over his head, then throw a Snap N Pops to make it fall down, knocking out the police guard. Now you can safely use the Haywire ability to breach the lock, and enter the third floor. Sargent Yates is there to greet you, again. He claims that the cops are simply told to do, and politicians are the real bigots, then he reveals that they raised crime in the streets only to get the mayor down, so that cops can finally do things "the old way again", but none of this seem convincing as he immediately try to get high by sniffing a cat's urine. The cat is revealed to be Scrambles, and both Coon Friends and Freedom Pals arrive to see your success in finding the missing cat. Although his cover is blown, Sargent Yates still remains calm; he then opens a cell while explaining that there is one white person being held in the prison. With a set of commercial music, Jared Fogle appears while having sandwiches in his hands. With Jared as cover, Sargent Yates proceeds to flee to the elevator. Battle: Jared, and his Aides For this battle, you will only need to take down Jared. He is a powerful attacker, he has a close up attack and a telegraphed ability to inflict Charmed and Slow. His close up attack can basically terminate one of your teammates, so the best way to do this is not to get hit by his attacks. He targets children only, that means stuff like turrets, bombs......all kinds of summoned ones are safe beside him, so Professor Chaos' minions and Tupperware's turrets can be used to block him, Gadgeteer class abilities are also good for this. However, after some hits, his aides will arrive to help him, one of them have abilities to heal, and the other inflicts slow and reverse knockback, but they can only attack the same line, and has only one movement, if they are slowed, they can not do anything. Once Jared is defeated, you will be rewarded with the Tumbler of Erupting Youth artifact. After the battle, the team members are outraged, demanding information about the cop's secret, at first, Jared fails to offer any help, but he quickly complies after The New Kid delivers a threat to fart in his face, he reveals that, prisoners go down from the elevator, but don't come back. Then the team demands the code to the lift, he tries to keep it a secret, but his attempt fails miserably as The New Kid makes the threat to fart on his face once more. He then reveals that the code for the elevator is 1-4-7-7 (Protect Serve Bang Bang), and confesses that his obsession with children originates from his lack of childhood. You then get to choose to subdue him with a fart or not, it doesn't really affect the later plot, but you will get some praise for being forgiving if you spare him. The Elder God Input the code, you get to go down from the elevator. On the way, you can watch the two sides in a quarrel. Finally, you will reach the basement of the police station, which differs a lot from the other parts of the building, scariness the most. The gate to go down is locked, so you need to find the key to it. Go into the morgue, pull out a cart from an arch, and loot the body's side pocket to get the Forensics Room Key, there are also many loots inside, including some hidden in the tunnel after pulling out the cart. Open the forensics room, and nothing can be seen except darkness. You will then listen to a man who is trying to get high with cat urine messes with things around, but creates a toxic gas, get locked up inside, cries for help, and eventually dies painfully. Use Haywire to breach the door, and use Timefart Pause to get the key inside. Next, use the key to open the glass cabinet, and use Sandblaster to blow the cat off the fan and get the ventilation system working again, so that the hazards can be neutralized. Once the contamination in the room has been sucked out by the ventilation system, enter the glass room and use Diabetic Rage to open the green trap door. You will see a key with a lot of cash inside, but you can only pick up the key, known as the Skeleton Key. You can now access the lowest floor below ground. At the bottom floor, you will see Sargent Yates performing a ritual to "Shub-Niggurath", and after his words, he will make a cop let go a black person he's restraining, making him fall into a big pit, in which some tentacles can be seen. Realizing the kids are here, Sargent Yates once again try to explain that what they are doing isn't racist, but that the all mother requires black flesh to appease, he then sarcastically claims that H.P Lovecraft, the teller of the creature, is a racist. However another cop walks up and reveal to him that Lovecraft is a racist indeed, creating an awkward situation. CLASSi at the back sees the kids and demand their rescue. So defeating Shub would be a target to achieve the salvation! Battle: Shub-Niggurath Attacks on the outside doesn't work on this outer god, luckily, CLASSi pushes a white police into the pit, revealing that Shub can't stand white meat, so the objective is clear, feed her with white meat! Having allies with rush abilities is a good idea to get out of the range, and knockback powers get the cops into the feeding range. Captain Diabetes, Mysterion, Tupperware and Super Craig are ideal candidates for this battle. As for The New Kid, Plantmancer's Root Burst ability is a good power to ensure every cop go near the pit. Equip The New Kid with any ability with knockback or reverse knockback possible to simplify positioning the enemies to the telegraphed danger areas. After Shub takes the first bite of white meat, Sargent Yates will join the battle, but you don't have to be too intimidated by him, just move him into the red squares and he is dead for sure. If you want the feeding to go even more rapidly, you can try feed some of your teammates to her, don't worry, they get spit out after they got swallowed (with the exception of Tupperware, she instead gets healed if Tupperware is devoured by her). You will be rewarded with the Necronomicon artifact, the Ungodly Strength DNA slot and the Mummy Costume set upon defeating Shub-Niggurath. After the battle, a cut scene will play, whereby CLASSi will thank everyone for their efforts, while Coon and Friends will happily take Scrambles with them and proceed to leave the place. The Two Sides Hunt Down Having get out of the police station, the Coon and Friends are happy that they will get the $100 reward, however, Freedom Pals appear shocked and confused. Doctor Timothy then appears, and explain to Freedom Pals that this is all a ruse by The New Kid and Coon and Friends; as a result, the Freedom Pals got enraged and demands for the cat, but The Coon refuses, so it seems to be another Civil War...... Only that it will no longer be a war between sides. In no time, Doctor Timothy unleash his powers of brainwashing, and take over the command of the four Coon Friends beside The New Kid. Yeah...everyone is trying to take down The New Kid, is that it? So bring it on then! Battle: A Target for All! Luckily, you are not a one-man army for this fight, Call Girl (although she never appear in the cut scenes) and Professor Chaos will join by your side, providing backup. You will be facing The Coon, Human Kite, Fastpass, and Mosquito first. Note that Fastpass will be given a big attack boost for this battle, dealing more damage than usual, him being close to Professor Chaos means that Professor Chaos is in serious trouble, it would be a good idea to draw Fastpass's attention to Call Girl via her Blocked ability or focus your fire on him. Also, make use of Timefart Summon and Professor Chaos' Minion summon ability (if already obtained) to provide even more backup for yourself. Once a mind-controlled Coon Friend is defeated, they will come to their senses and return to your team. You will then be given the upper hand, so the tables can be turned once you take down more of the manipulated Coon Friends. Mosquito is a good ally for you as he can regenerate his health through his abilities. Also, make use of Fastpass's Transporter ability and Human Kite's Jetstream ability to recover health to your team members. Once you take down one of them, the others can easily be taken down as well, eventually, get all the Coon Friends back on your team. As a result, Super Craig and Captain Diabetes will then be controlled and enter the battle, defeat them to make them a part of your team. Eventually, defeat Doctor Timothy to end the battle. Upon victory, you will be rewarded with the Energizing Codex artifact and Doctor Timothy's Character Sheet. No More Civil Wars After the defeat of the Doctor, a cut scene will ensue, where the Coon Friends will completely wake up from their mind controls, confused over what has happened, while the Freedom Pals quickly run to Doctor Timothy and aid him up back to his wheelchair, while Mysterion proclaims that The New Kid is an animal. Human Kite then points out the Freedom Pals are the ones who started it all in the first place, to which Mysterion then states that Doctor Timothy was trying to help all superheroes in their franchise plans all this while, leaving Human Kite, alongside Toolshed looking confused. Back at the Freedom Pals Base, Doctor Timothy is being comforted by Mysterion and Tupperware, as Fastpass and Super Craig comments on the Freedom Pals Base. Human Kite then asks what were the Freedom Pals up to, as Tupperware then displays the plan that Doctor Timothy has been working on: a superhero franchise plan involving everyone, with equal rights to each other. Human Kite then realizes that Coon and Friends were wrong trying to stick it up to Freedom Pals, when all along they were trying to include them in the superhero franchise in a fair manner. Mysterion then points out to The New Kid, blaming The New Kid for trying to ruin everything. Human Kite then picked up Scrambles, stating that there's a $100 reward for it, with Tupperware then claiming that Coon and Friends wanted the reward money for themselves. Human Kite then proceeds to say that Coon and Friends does not want the reward money for themselves anymore, and lets go Scrambles off his hands. Toolshed then states that from the events of the night, they are best when they're all working together. In the end, all Coon and Friends members agree that it is a great idea to merge with Freedom Pals to have one mega superhero franchise, except The Coon which expresses slight doubts over the superhero franchise name Freedom Pals. After a while though, The Coon is convinced that Freedom Pals is a better sounding name than Coon and Friends, as all superheroes then proceed to place their hands together while exclaiming the motto of Freedom Pals; this will mark the end of the civil wars between the two factions. The next morning, The New Kid will be seen back at home, leading to the events of the next mission; the mission will then be fully complete. Boss Fight Video South_Park_The_Fractured_But_Whole_-_Cops_Boss_Fight_33|Gameplay by Boss Fight Database South_Park_The_Fractured_But_Whole_-_Jared_from_Subway_Boss_Fight_34|Gameplay by Boss Fight Database South_Park_The_Fractured_But_Whole_-_Shub-Niggurath_Boss_Fight_35|Gameplay by Boss Fight Database South_Park_The_Fractured_But_Whole_-_Professor_Timothy_Boss_Fight_36|Gameplay by Boss Fight Database Gallery Trivia *The cultist found dead in the forensics room is the same person who leads the Cthulhu Cult in the South Park episode "Mysterion Rises", where he stabs Mysterion with a blade, killing the latter. Considering this, his painful death is possibly a karma of the things he has done, in an attempt to murder an immortal. *Call Girl never appeared in any of the cut scenes in this mission. *Doctor Timothy's Character Sheet is rewarded upon defeating him. Oddly enough however, his Character Sheet is not shown inside the Character Sheet app. Goofs *When leaving of the police station, Captain Diabetes is seen together with Coon and Friends while holding Scrambles. However, at the start of the battle against the mind controlled Coon and Friends, Captain Diabetes is seen coming out from the station back, along with Super Craig, Professor Chaos and Call Girl. Category:South Park: The Fractured But Whole Quests